Under Your Spell
by Kicon
Summary: Sequel to Work Your Magic. Various moments of Dean and Cas as they fall even more in love and are blockheaded idiots. AU filled with so much fluff you're going to get cavities. Mizu's 30 Day OTP Challenge
1. It's Date Night!

_Day 1 - getting lost somewhere_

* * *

**It's Date Night!**

"Weren't we supposed to be at the restaurant ten minutes ago?" Cas asked, turning to look at Dean with raised eyebrows.

"I know where we're going," Dean grumbled, coming to a stop at a red light.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Well I don't. What is this mystery restaurant anyway? And why are we going there?"

"It's _date night_," Dean replied, sounding affronted. "So we're going to have dinner at a fancy restaurant. I made reservations and everything."

"Reservations that we are now late for," Cas said with a chuckle. "Babe, why don't we just find some diner and call it good?"

"It's around here somewhere, I swear," Dean insisted.

Cas shook his head. "Dean. We've driven around this block three times already. It's not going to suddenly appear like the Leaky Cauldron."

"Have you been rereading Harry Potter again?" Dean asked, causing Cas to laugh. "You need to meet my friend Charlie."

"I look forward to it," Cas said, smiling.

Dean smiled a little bit and then swore as a car cut him off.

"Dean, really, it's fine," Cas said, reaching over and putting his hand on Dean's leg. "I'm not really one for fancy restaurants anyway."

Dean sighed and looked over at his boyfriend. "You sure?"

"Absolutely," Cas said, quickly pecking his cheek. "Let's go to that diner on 7th that we've been wanting to try."

He sighed with resignation and turned left at the next light. They got to the place ten minutes later and immediately attracted stares as they walked into the casual diner in their nice suits.

"I'm not so sure this was a good idea," Dean said warily.

Cas smiled brightly; attention was his element, being a TV star and all. He straightened his bowtie. "This is perfect. Come on, let's get a table."

He grabbed Dean's hand and led him over to a booth in a far corner, where a waitress shortly brought them menus and waters.

Dean looked over the menu eagerly, not realizing how hungry he'd gotten.

"Hey, on Tuesdays they have pig in a poke for breakfast!" he remarked. "I love that stuff."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Glad to see you're in a better mood."

Dean sighed. "Sorry about that. You were right, this is more our style."

"Why were you so insistent on going to a fancy restaurant, anyway?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side.

Dean rubbed the back of his head. "It's stupid."

"No, it's not."

Cas took Dean's hand across the table and Dean curled his fingers around Cas'.

Dean sighed and stared at the tabletop. "Okay, well…it's been about nine months since we met," he said. "Actually, exactly nine months. And I know it's stupid to celebrate anniversaries that aren't years or six months, but I just wanted to do something special so….yeah."

He looked up to see Cas' eyes shining with happiness.

"How did I get so lucky as to have you in my life?" Cas asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of Dean's hand.

Dean laughed and leaned forward, and they kissed as the rest of the diner watched and giggled happily.

* * *

So since I loved this 'verse and I found Mizu's 30 Day OTP Challenge on tumblr, I decided to expand on it =)

This is going to be the absolute fluffiest fic you have ever read in your life, I swear. You might want to brush your teeth after reading because otherwise it'll give you cavities with its sugary sweetness

In case you didn't see it in the summary, this is a sequel to _Work Your Magic_, so it's best if you read that first

Please review and tell me how you like it!

~Ki


	2. Pookie

_Day 2 - pet names_

* * *

**Pookie**

Dean Winchester did not do pet names.

At least, that was what he said in public.

The only thing he'd let Cas call him in public was 'babe' and that was about it.

But in private…Dean loved pet names. He pretended to hate them, but he actually enjoyed them.

Cas called him everything from 'sweetheart' and 'honey' to 'snookums' and 'muffin.' Dean stuck mostly to 'babe' and 'Wizard,' throwing the occasional 'hot pants' and 'honey buns' in the mix. (So he liked Cas' ass, so what?) Most of them were joking, and hardly any stuck for more than a day, but there was one that did, and for the life of him Dean couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, pookie," Cas said as he entered Dean's office.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "_Pookie?_" he repeated incredulously. He'd endured 'cutie patootie' and 'bubba,' but 'pookie' was pushing the limit.

"Too much?" Cas asked with a grin.

Dean nodded and laughed. "Just a bit."

But it didn't end.

Cas began to start his emails to Dean with "Dear Pookie," and such. He'd write notes addressed to "Pookie" and answer Dean's phone calls with an exuberant, "Hey, Pookie!"

Dean didn't respond to the pet name, trying not to give Cas the satisfaction, and also hoping that eventually he'd get tired of it.

But one night they were hanging out at Cas' apartment and Cas had fallen asleep and started having a nightmare. He'd been getting nightmares every now and then for the past few years after he'd been in a hostage situation at a bank. They'd lessened since the incident, but he still got them occasionally.

Cas started whining at Dean's side and Dean sat up instantly, pausing the movie. He wrapped his arms tightly around Cas and rubbed his arm. He pressed his lips to Cas' forehead as Cas stirred and whimpered.

"Shh, Cas, it's okay," Dean murmured. Cas began to still and relax. "It's okay, Cas, Pookie's here."

He froze as soon as the words left his mouth and hoped to god or whoever that Cas was too asleep to have heard that.

Cas smiled in his sleep and pressed his face into Dean's chest. "Thanks, love," he murmured sleepily, and then his breathing evened and he was out again.

A warm feeling flooded Dean's gut at those words. He and Cas hadn't told each other they loved each other, hadn't even broached the topic, but Dean was very sure that he loved Cas, and was pretty sure Cas felt the same.

He kissed Cas' messy hair, then unpaused the movie and smiled to himself. 'Love' was a pet name Dean didn't think he'd mind.


	3. Idiots With Keys

_Day 3 - patching each other up_

* * *

**Idiots With Keys**

"_Shit!_ Ah, _fuck_ – ohhh man – "

Dean woke from his slumber to the shouts and yells coming from his kitchen. He frowned when he recognized the voice.

"Cas?" he mumbled, walking out the door of his room. "What are you do – "

He stopped at the sight of pancakes on the counter and a huge pile of cut up fruit, and Cas covering his thumb with a paper towel that was quickly turning red.

"Surprise?" Cas said with a cross between a grimace and a smile.

"Did you cut yourself?!" Dean exclaimed, rushing forward and taking Cas' hands.

"Not too bad," Cas replied, although when Dean peeled back the paper towel it was worse than he'd imagined. Cas swallowed heavily and looked away.

"It's long, not deep, so I don't think you'll need stitches," Dean said. "Hold the paper towel there, I'll get the first aid kit."

Cas sighed and pressed the paper towel back down, wincing at the stinging that pulsed up his arm.

Dean pulled the first aid kit down from the cupboard above his oven. He opened it up and pulled out the band aids.

"Let's wait for the bleeding to slow down," Dean said, ripping off more paper towels and switching them out for the bloody one. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Cas squirmed. "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed. Your landlord let me in. I was cutting up the pineapple when the knife slipped."

Dean shook his head. "You should've waited until tomorrow."

Cas frowned. "I'm sorry, I thought your schedule was open today. I can – "

"Babe, no," Dean interrupted, pulling Cas into his side and kissing him slowly. "That's not what I meant."

"Then – "

Dean went over to his fridge and pulled a key off one of the magnetic hooks and held it out to Cas.

"I meant you should've waited until tomorrow so you could let yourself in," Dean said with a smile.

Cas stared at him in amazement as he took the key with his good hand.

"You don't have to give me a key to your place," Dean said. "I just wanted you to – "

"Dean, Inias made you a key to my apartment on Monday," Cas interrupted with a laugh. "I've just been scared to give it to you."

Dean laughed too and shook his head. "We're idiots," he said as he covered Cas' thumb with a band aid.


	4. And The Winning Numbers Are

_Day 4 - hospital visits_

* * *

**And The Winning Numbers Are...**

"Get out of the fucking way!" Dean shouted at his windshield as he passed a car that was actually going about five miles above the speed limit.

"Dean, I think you should slow down," Cas said warily, pressing himself against the passenger side door.

"Cas, Jess is in labor _right now –_ we _have_ to get to the hospital!" Dean exclaimed as he swerved around another car.

"Yes, I know," Cas said, pursing his lips uncomfortably. "But seeing as neither of us are the ones about to have a baby, I don't think the police will let us off the hook for speeding – especially if we're going 25 over the limit."

"Dammit," Dean grumbled, letting his foot off the gas pedal.

"We'll get there in time," Cas assured him. "It's no short process, having a baby."

Dean nodded resolutely.

They got there about twenty minutes later, with Cas having to remind Dean several times to slow the fuck down and also having to take a detour due to construction, which had Dean screaming expletives at the windshield, but they got there nonetheless.

"Has she had it yet?" Dean asked his parents as he and Cas burst into the waiting room of the maternity ward.

"Not yet," Mary said, "but they're pretty close."

"How's Sammy doing?" he asked.

"Nervous wreck," John answered with a grin.

Dean nodded with understanding. He felt nervous enough as it was just becoming an uncle, but Sam was becoming a _father._

"Cas, it's so good to see you," Mary said as she hugged him. "We should have dinner again soon."

"I look forward to it," Cas replied with a smile before turning and shaking John's hand.

They also greeted Bobby, Ellen, Bill, and Jess' parents and sisters. Jo arrived a few minutes later, but Ryan wasn't with her because hospitals made him nervous. There wasn't anything to do but make idle chit chat and wait.

Finally, though, the doctor came out and asked them if they'd like to meet the newest addition to the family: a healthy baby girl they named Katherine Lee.

When they walked into the room, they saw Jess – red-faced, sweaty, and exhausted but radiant – holding a squirming pink bundle. Sam stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, looking like he hadn't slept in over 24 hours as he stared down in adoration at his daughter.

"Is it okay if we come in?" Jess' mom Thalia asked.

Jess looked up and smiled brightly.

"Only a few at a time," the doctor said, so Sam and Jess' parents went in first to greet their grandchild. After a while, Bobby, Ellen, and Bill went in, then Jess' sisters, and then Dean, Cas, and Jo.

Dean fiddled with his hands nervously as they went into the room, and Cas put his hand at the small of his back to calm him. Dean smiled gratefully at him. Jo bounded over to Jess and Sam and cooed over the baby.

"Come to Aunty Jo," she sang as Sam handed the bundle over to her.

Jo's eyes filled with tears and she looked over at Jess. "She's _perfect_."

Jess somehow managed to smile even wider as Sam took her hand and kissed her forehead. "I know," she whispered. "I know."

"Here, Dean, say hi to your niece," Jo said, turning to Dean.

Dean swallowed heavily and held his arms out, gingerly taking the baby into his arms. He looked down at her and she waved her hand at him. He gently stroked her cheek and bit his lip.

"Hey, Katie," he whispered with a smile.

Cas watched his boyfriend in this quiet moment of love and felt his heart swell. Then Dean turned to him and held the bundle out.

"Wanna say hi to Uncle Cas?" Dean asked the baby.

Cas' eyes widened. _Uncle Cas._ He was being included in the family unit. He looked over at Sam and Jess, who were nodding and smiling at him. He then looked back at Dean, who was giving him a look that said he knew exactly what he was implying.

Cas' eyes watered and he reached out to take Katie into his arms. He smiled down at her and cradled her close to her chest.

"Hey there baby girl," he said softly. "I hope you know you won the lottery with this family." He looked at Sam and Jess, then Jo, and finally Dean. He smiled. "I know I did."


	5. Patience is a Virtue

_Day 5 - scar worship_

* * *

**Patience is a Virtue (But Not When it Comes to Sex)**

Dean looked up as the Pop's Place door opened with a happy jingle of bells and brightened up when he recognized the messy head of dark hair. Cas looked around for a moment before spotting Dean at their usual table. Dean stood up and hugged Cas tightly; Cas had been in California for the past two weeks doing jobs all up and down the Golden State.

"Missed you," Dean murmured.

"I'm here now," Cas replied, pressing a quick kiss to Dean's ear before releasing him.

They sat down and took each other's hands over the top of the table. Normally Dean didn't like holding hands in public, but he hadn't seen Cas in two weeks.

Cas ran his thumb over Dean's knuckles, frowning at the jagged scar there.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

"Oh, I was helping Bobby fix up a rust bucket of a car last weekend," Dean replied. "Got sloppy and cut my hand."

"Did you get it checked out?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, no tetanus here," Dean said. "I'm fine, Wiz, really."

Cas nodded and then smiled. He let go of Dean's hand and held his thumb out. "I got a scar from cutting myself with that knife," he said proudly, referring back to when he'd tried making Dean a surprise breakfast.

Dean took Cas' hand and kissed the scar. Cas blushed, surprised at the public display of affection.

"Do you have any other scars?" Dean asked.

"One on my scalp from Gabriel pushing me off the deck when we were kids," Cas said, rubbing his head. "One on my shin from cutting myself on a rock while hiking. I can't remember any others."

"There's one on your back," Dean supplied. "By your shoulder blade."

Cas quirked an eyebrow and Dean shifted in embarrassment.

"I like it," he mumbled.

Cas laughed. "I remember now. I was sleeping and Hael threw her cat on me to wake me up. The cat wasn't appreciative, to say the least."

Dean chuckled.

"What about you?" Cas asked. "What's the story behind the one on your arm?"

Dean fingered the small white line on his upper arm. "Ah, I don't remember. I was a rowdy kid, always getting into some sort of trouble. I have lots of little ones like this."

"I've noticed," Cas said with a smirk.

Dean smiled wryly. "Yeah? Well have you noticed the one on my thigh?"

Cas frowned as he tried recollecting. "I don't think I have."

He grinned. "It's not too noticeable. My jeans got snagged on a fence when I was younger and when I pulled away it got my skin."

Cas frowned deeper and stood up. "Come on."

"We haven't even gotten our coffee yet," Dean said with a laugh.

"I want to find it, now come _on_," Cas said insistently.

Dean's eyes flashed flirtatiously. He loved it when Cas got bossy. He stood up and Cas took his hand and began dragging him out of the coffee shop.

"Your place or mine?" Dean asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Mine's closer."

"Patience is a virtue, you know."

"Shut up."


	6. Dean Winchester Hates FruFru Girly Shows

_Day 6 - making fun of one another_

* * *

**Dean Winchester Hates Fru-Fru Girly Shows**

Dean plopped down next to Cas on the couch and scooped a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Wanna just see what's on Netflix?" Cas asked as he grabbed the remote and then settled against Dean's side.

Dean made an affirmative noise around the mouthful of popcorn and Cas navigated to Netflix. Suddenly Dean made a panicked noise and tried snatching the remote away from Cas, causing the popcorn to spill.

"Dean, what the – " Cas started

But he stopped, staring at the screen. Underneath the words "Recently Watched," right next to "My List" (which contained action shows and movies with bloody title cards), was a juxtaposed picture of Cas in a suit looking playfully over his shoulder and holding a wand, in front of a background of wedding dresses. "The Wizard of Wedding Dresses" was written at the bottom of the picture in bright purple cursive.

"You've been watching my show?" Cas asked with a grin, turning to face Dean, who was bright red. "You been watching my show!" he declared triumphantly, throwing his head back as he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up," Dean grumbled, getting up off the couch to start picking up the spilled popcorn.

"But you said you hated fru-fru girly shows," Cas teased as he got down to help.

"Well I wouldn't be a very good, supportive boyfriend if I didn't watch, now would I?" Dean asked, frowning to himself. "Besides, I miss you when you're gone, and – " He stopped himself a second too late and looked up at Cas.

Cas stared at him with wide, Egyptian blue eyes. Then he broke into a smile and pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. He shook his head and Dean blushed even redder.

"That…" Cas started, "is the cutest thing I have ever heard."

Dean scratched the back of his neck and mumbled nonsense under his breath, then let out a noise of surprise when Cas gripped either side of his head and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Cas released him after a moment and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry I have to be gone so much," Cas murmured. "Much of the time, I'd rather be here."

"I know, I know," Dean murmured back, then kissed Cas quickly and sat back to smile at him. "But this way at least I can pretend I'm there with you, Mr. Wizard." Dean grinned conspiratorially then and said, "By the way, should I be jealous of that girl in Kentucky?"

Cas groaned and put his face in his hands. "Oh no, you saw that episode?"

Dean cackled. "She really planted one on you!"

"She was flirting with me throughout the entire appointment," Cas complained. "Her little sister was trying to buy a wedding dress and all she could think about was hitting on the gay consultant."

"So she really had no clue?" Dean asked with a laugh.

Cas shook his head. "Apparently not!"

Dean laughed and picked up the last of the popcorn. "Poor girl. You probably broke her heart."

"I'm not sad," Cas replied, standing up and brushing his pants off. "She probably found the guy of her dreams like I did."

Dean paused on his way to throw the contaminated popcorn away. Cas froze too. For a moment Dean considered telling him the big three words. It was a little soon, maybe. They hadn't even been dating for six months yet, but the feeling was there. But he'd never said those words to anyone outside of his family, and it was a big deal. And part of him – the chick flicky part of him that he'd never admit to – wanted it to be perfect when he told Cas, not in his living room after picking up popcorn.

"Yeah, she probably did," Dean said genially, walking into the kitchen and tossing the popcorn out and putting another bag in the microwave.

He glanced over his shoulder at Cas, who was pursing his lips to hide smile as he flipped through the movie channels.


	7. RIP Sir Porpington

_Day 7 - a death of someone close_

* * *

**RIP Sir Porpington**

"Hey, Cas, I got off early," Dean called as he walked into Cas' apartment and closed the door behind him. When he didn't get an answer, he frowned. "Cas? Babe, you here?"

He walked into the kitchen and found Cas staring down at a goldfish bowl on his counter. The bowl was typical, round and filled with blue rocks and a little plastic tree. The goldfish, however, was floating upside down at the top of the water. Cas looked crestfallen.

"When did you get a fish?" Dean asked walking over to him.

"Today," Cas muttered. "I bought him just a few hours ago. I don't know what happened."

"Well, walk me through what you did," Dean offered, rubbing Cas' shoulder.

Cas sighed. "I went to Walmart and bought him, the bowl, the rocks, and the tree. Then I came home, filled the bowl with water, and put him in it. Now he's dead!"

Dean groaned and shook his head. "You filled it with tap water?"

Cas nodded, looking like a naïve little boy.

"Fish can't handle a lot of the minerals and stuff in tap water," Dean explained. "You either have to use a chemical to make it okay for the fish or get aquarium water. You also can't just dump a fish into new water; the temperature change can shock and kill them. You have to ease them into it."

Cas' shoulders fell and he looked like he was about to cry as he stared down at the dead fish. Dean straightened up, alarmed.

"Hey, hey, it's just a fish," Dean said. "We can get you another."

Cas looked up at him and frowned. "How dare you. I _loved_ Sir Porpington."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, what's this really about?"

"I just wanted a fish!" Cas said nonchalantly. "I've never had a pet before!"

Dean paused and peered at Cas. "Is this about Sam asking us to babysit Katie next weekend?" he asked suspiciously.

Cas blushed.

"It is!" Dean started laughing and Cas started pouting.

"I've never taken care of anything before!" Cas exclaimed.

"Not even your younger siblings?" Dean asked. "Hael and Alfie?"

Cas shook his head. "No, we always had a babysitter. I usually read in my room. They were obnoxious children and I didn't like being around them."

"So…" Dean started.

"So I figured a goldfish would be a good place to start, and I killed it after two hours!" Cas exclaimed.

"Babe, the kid's only two months old," Dean said, laying a hand on his arm. "She doesn't do much except sleep, cry, eat, and poop. She's easy to please."

Cas still didn't look convinced.

Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug. "And hey, you're not doing this alone. I'll be with you, and I took care of Sammy all the time as a kid and he came out fine."

Cas sighed. "Alright. I just…I don't want to mess up."

"We'll be great," Dean said with conviction, pulling away to grin at him. "Coolest uncles ever."

Cas laughed. "Definitely."


	8. What Are Words

_Day 8 - sleeping in_

* * *

**What Are Words**

Cas stirred when the sunlight fell across his eyes but he couldn't stir much because there was a solid mass behind him, preventing him from moving. A pair of arms were wrapped around his chest, legs were tangled in his, and there was a face pressed into his back. The arms tightened around him and Cas smiled at Dean's sleepy clinginess. Then he frowned in realization.

Dean stayed the night.

Not that it was a bad thing.

On the contrary, it was a very, _very_ good thing.

It was just that they'd silently decided to take their relationship slowly. Sure, they'd jumped right into the sack, but they were taking all the other stuff slowly. They hadn't even told each other the big L-word yet, and this would be the first time either of them had stayed the night at the other's place, and it was an accident. They'd fallen asleep and just…hadn't woken up till now, and Cas wasn't sure how Dean was going to feel about it.

Cas untangled their legs as smoothly as he could and rolled over so he could face Dean. He smiled at Dean's messy hair and totally peaceful face. He wrapped his arms around Dean and hugged him, lightly kissing his collarbone.

Dean stirred. "Cas?" he mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Stayed night."

"Yeah."

"That cool?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Cas rolled his eyes, amused by Dean's sleepy incoherence.

"What's time?"

Cas stretched his head up to look at the clock. "Nine."

"More hour," Dean mumbled, pressing his face into Cas' hair and inhaling deeply. "Then we breakfast."

Cas chuckled. "Sounds good to me," he said, snuggling in.


	9. Well It's About Time

_Day 9 - hugging_

* * *

**Well It's About Time**

Dean let out a long sigh as the credits rolled for the last episode of _The Wizard of Wedding Dresses_ that Netflix had. He turned the television set off and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He was happy – no, he was _ecstatic_ – that Cas got an offer to do a five episode special set in Europe. This was great for Cas and his business. He just wasn't ecstatic that it meant Cas was gone for two months.

Sure they'd called and Skyped and texted constantly, but it wasn't anywhere near the same as being with each other. And now Cas was finally getting back tomorrow, and Dean couldn't sleep or eat or do anything. All he could think about was Cas, and he'd just run out of episodes. He was even starting to miss Cas teasing him with the Pookie nickname, and if that wasn't a sign he didn't know what was.

He considered starting from the beginning, but he hated rewatching stuff, even his boyfriend on TV. He grabbed his phone to call Cas, but then remembered that Cas was probably on a plane right now or sleeping or something. Their schedules were all sorts of messed up now.

Dean sighed and decided to at least try to get some sleep. He stood up and then heard a key turn in his door. That was weird. Sammy wasn't in Philly, and the only other person who had a key was –

He sucked in a breath and tears instantly rushed to his eyes when the door open and an exhausted, rumpled Cas was standing in the doorway.

They let out cries of shock and ran at each other, colliding roughly and wrapping their arms tightly around each other. Dean pressed his face into Cas' neck as Cas ran his hands all over Dean, as if trying to remember how he felt, even though Cas could never forget.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, shaking in Cas' arms. "You weren't supposed to get in until tomorrow!"

"I got an earlier flight," Cas replied, his voice trembling with emotion. "I couldn't stand it any longer."

"Was your trip that awful?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"No, no it was brilliant and wonderful, but…" Cas sighed. "But you weren't there. And all I could think about was getting back here and telling you – "

Cas pulled away suddenly and put his hands on either side of Dean's face. There were tears in his eyes and he smiled at Dean.

"And telling you that I love you," he whispered. "Because I do, Dean, I really do. I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now and it's okay if you don't want to say it back, but – "

Dean shook his head with a laugh. "Cas, you idiot, I was going to tell you I love you at the airport tomorrow."

Cas beamed at him and his tears were falling now. "Really?"

He nodded. "I love you, Cas. I've loved you for so long now."

Cas shook his head and smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean, and then hugged him tightly again.

"Just…don't ever leave for that long again, okay?" he asked.

Cas nodded. "I won't."

"Do you want to go to bed?" Dean asked. "You have to be beat."

"No, just…just hug me."

So he did.


	10. A Log for a Boyfriend

_Day 10 - watching the other sleep_

* * *

**A Log for a Boyfriend**

"Hey Cas, could you – Cas?" Dean asked, walking into the living room where Cas was watching television, only to find Cas snoring like a log. Dean chuckled. Ever since the Europe trip, Cas' sleep schedule had been seriously messed up and he'd been having trouble getting it back on track.

Dean got a blanket out of the basket and put it over Cas, sitting on the coffee table to take a moment to look at him. Cas' mouth was hanging open and he was drooling on the pillow. His hair was as messy as always. His chest rose and fell slowly with every breath.

Dean reached forward and carded his fingers through Cas' hair and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," he whispered, still getting used to saying it. "I _love_ you."

Cas smiled in his sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short!


	11. Greek God of Sex

_Day 11 - drawing each other_

* * *

**Greek God of Sex**

Dean yawned and rubbed his jaw. He shook his head and hit his cheeks, then tried focusing on the computer screen again. His vision started to blur again just as his phone lit up. He hit the button.

"Yeah, Stan?" he mumbled.

"_Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak is here to see you_."

Dean perked up instantly. "Great, thanks!"

He waited a few minutes in anticipation and then grinned when he saw Cas approaching his office with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"It's two in the morning, babe, you're going to mess your sleep up again," Dean said as a way of greeting when Cas came in.

Cas shrugged. "Couldn't sleep anyway." He came around Dean's desk and kissed him, then handed him the coffee. "Besides, Pookie, I figured you'd be needing this right around now."

"You know me well," Dean said, taking a sip and ignoring the pet name.

Cas smiled. "I know."

"So, you here to keep me company?" Dean asked. "Or are we finally going to have sex in my office?"

Cas laughed and walked over to one of the squishy chairs opposite Dean's desk. "I'm here as motivation. The sooner you finish your work, the sooner we can get back to your apartment and have sex."

"Prude," Dean teased, then took another sip of coffee and got back to work, admittedly with more determination than before.

Cas rolled his eyes and took a moment to observe the truly Greek godlike beauty that was his boyfriend. He picked up one of Dean's business cards and turned it over, then grabbed a pen and started to doodle Dean's face: his sculpted jaw, perfect lips, shining eyes…

Dean looked over. "That me?"

Cas hummed in affirmation.

"You made me look too good," Dean said, turning back to his computer.

"I draw what I see," Cas murmured, looking at him from beneath his eyelashes.

Dean paused, then got up out of his chair and pulled Cas by his jacket collar up and into a fiery kiss.

"Did you get your work done?" Cas asked breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"I got enough done," Dean replied in a low voice, then pulled him in again.

They never made it back to Dean's apartment.


	12. Asscrack

_Day 12 - having a lazy day_

* * *

**Asscrack**

_B__eep beep beep beep –_

Dean smacked his alarm clock so hard that it fell off of his nightstand. He groaned to himself and stretched, wincing slightly as his back popped. It's not that he wasn't a morning person, he just hating being up at the asscrack of dawn to go to work.

He rolled out of bed and paused when he smelled coffee in the air. His brows pushed together in confusion and he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

There in the kitchen, humming under his breath as he pulled a package of muffins out of a bag, was Castiel. Cas was dressed in loose jeans and his favorite green sweater, and he looked so comfortable in Dean's kitchen you'd think it was his.

"To what do I owe this surprise?" Dean asked, leaning against the wall.

Cas turned around and smiled, picking up a cup of coffee off the counter and going over to kiss Dean slowly.

"It's Pop's," he said as he handed him the coffee and then returned to the muffins on the counter.

"What, no pancakes and fruit this time?" Dean asked with a laugh.

Cas glared lightly at him.

Dean laughed again. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Well, you know, you've been working so hard lately," Cas said, "that I figured you deserve a day off."

Dean opened his mouth but Cas cut him off.

"You haven't taken a day off in over half a year, so I took the liberty of calling you in sick," Cas explained. "I found an awful YouTube video for sound effects and I told them you were puking all over the place and just couldn't come in today."

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned.

"They hope you feel better soon," Cas finished with a wink.

"So, lazy day today?" Dean asked, taking one of the muffins and peeling the wrapper away.

"Yeah," Cas said with a smile. "I was thinking we could watch Game of Thrones, or have a movie marathon, maybe order takeout – "

"Or stay in bed all day," Dean murmured, leaning in to nuzzle Cas' neck.

Cas shivered. "That too. That…that could work too."


	13. The Wizard and His Prince

_Day 13 - in a fairytale_

* * *

**The Wizard and His Prince**

"Honeys, we're ho-ome!" Dean called as he and Cas walked through the front door of Sam and Jess' house. The family was gathering at their house this year for the annual Winchester and Co. barbeque since Katie wasn't good with travel yet.

"Oh, good, here," Jess said coming out of the doorway to Katie's nursery. Katie was sitting on her hip, looking around with wide brown eyes. "Could you take her for a bit? It's hard making a salad with a baby on your hip."

"Come here, precious," Cas cooed, reaching out for the little girl. Katie happily went into his arms, grabbing tufts of his hair with her little hands.

"She's gotten big," Dean commented.

Jess laughed. "Just like her father."

"Yes, just like your father, aren't you?" Dean asked Katie, leaning in and kissing her head. "Except nowhere near as annoying."

"Heard that," Sam said, coming in from the backyard. He grinned and hugged Dean and Cas, then kissed Katie and Jess. "Mom and Dad should be here in about ten minutes. Bobby, Ellen, and Bill are coming with them. Jo and Ryan won't be here until later with Ryan's parents. Jess' parents aren't able to make it, and neither is her sister Bethany. But Diane will be here soon."

"You could read her a fairytale while we wait for everyone," Jess said to them as she went back into the kitchen.

"The kid's six months old, Jess. She doesn't know what a story is," Dean replied.

"Actually, it's really good to read to kids," Cas said, bouncing Katie lightly as he went to sit on the couch. Strewn across the coffee table were little books of fairytales. "Helps them learn language faster."

"And she likes the pictures," Sam added.

"Whatever," Dean said, taking a seat next to Cas. Cas handed Katie off to Dean, and he held one hand at her back and one at her stomach to help her sit up.

"How about Sleeping Beauty?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged and then gently shook Katie, causing her to giggle. Sure enough, as soon as Cas opened the book Katie began cooing and waving her hands at the pictures.

"Never liked fairytales," Dean said once Cas finished. "Always thought they were dumb."

"Oh, come on, Dean," Jess said, coming up behind the couch and leaning against it. She held a finger out to Katie, who grabbed onto it and babbled happily. "You didn't like epic battles for true love and happily ever afters?"

"Villains and battles, sure, just never believed in happily ever afters," Dean said.

"Well I did," Sam said, coming over to them. "And I got mine."

Jess smiled and stood up to kiss him, her arms wounding around his neck.

"Aw, gross, not in front of the kid," Dean whined, putting a hand over Katie's eyes, which she playfully batted at.

The young parents broke apart and laughed, then got back to preparing for the barbeque.

"I liked fairytales," Cas said. "I just always wanted one where a prince finds his prince charming."

"Well, the world's way more accepting now," Dean said. "Maybe there'll be same-sex fairytales in the future." He paused and blushed. "Maybe there'll be one about a stupid pauper who falls for the kingdom's wizard."

Cas smiled and kissed Dean's forehead. "Maybe there'll be one about a wizard who falls for a prince but thinks his prince is engaged to a princess."

Dean laughed. "That would be a really good fairytale."


	14. This Week on Coffee With Charlie

_Day 14 - geeking out over something_

* * *

**This Week on Coffee With Charlie...**

"I mean, I'm clearly a Ravenclaw," Charlie said, setting her mug of tea down on the counter. "But not everybody is always so easily sorted. The clearest example is Hermione. She's definitely a Gryffinclaw."

"_Gryffinclaw_," Dean repeated, giving her a deadpan. "That's ridiculous. You can't be between two houses."

"Of course not!" Charlie agreed. "That's why she was sorted into Gryffindor. That side of her won out."

It had taken months before Dean, Cas, and Charlie's schedules had all matched up so Charlie could finally meet Cas. The meeting was long past due. But of course when they finally met, instead of talking about normal things, they'd ended up talking about Harry Potter.

"I can see Charlie's argument," Cas mused. "Everybody has qualities of all houses. It just matters what qualities you act on."

"It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities," Charlie said in a ridiculous imitation of Dumbledore's voice.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. I can get on board with that."

"So, wait, what house are you in?" Charlie asked, narrowing her eyes at Dean. "Wait! Let me guess: Hufflepuff."

Dean groaned. "Oh, come on! Gryffindor all the way."

"Mmm, no, I think you're a Puff," Cas murmured, rubbing Dean's knee and smiling.

Dean pouted and Cas laughed.

"I've noticed, though, that bravery and loyalty tend to go together a lot," Charlie said. "Gryffindors tend to be really loyal as well, so it can be hard to draw a line between the two."

"I've noticed that with Slytherins and Ravenclaws as well," Cas commented. "Intelligence and cunning go hand in hand pretty well."

Charlie shivered. "Oh, god, a Slytherclaw would be so terrifying."

They all laughed.

"Let me guess," she said, smiling at Cas. "You're a Ravenclaw?"

He smiled mischievously. "Slytherin," he replied, eyes flashing. "I have a _lot_ of ambition."

Charlie's eyebrows lifted and Dean felt himself blushing for no known reason and then they all busted up laughing.

"I like you," Charlie said, patting Cas' shoulder. She grinned at Dean. "You picked a good one."

Dean smiled softly at Cas, whose shining eyes met his. "I know."

* * *

A/N: The sorting is for the characters as they are in this AU. In canon I see Cas as a Hufflepuff, Dean as a Gryffindor, and Charlie still as a Ravenclaw (with Sammy)


	15. Pizzain Pasta Form

_Day 15 - teaching each other how to do something_

* * *

**Pizza...in Pasta Form**

Cas sighed wearily as he came into his apartment and then stopped when he saw unlit candles lining either side of his entry hall.

"Dean?" he called.

There was a drop of a spoon and a quiet, "_Shit!_" and then the padding of feet before Dean, dressed in a nice button down and dark wash jeans, stood before him. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"You weren't supposed to be back until later," he mumbled.

Cas grinned. "Are you doing something special for me, Pookie?"

Dean nodded and shrugged. "Candlelit dinner."

Cas bit his lip and smiled. "Can I help?"

His boyfriend brightened. "Sure! I mean, it's pretty simple, just pizza pasta."

"Pizza pasta?" Cas asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Dean said, nodding. "It's like pizza, but, like, pasta form."

Cas laughed. "Tell me what to do."

So they boiled water and added the pasta, then mixed the spaghetti sauce with the pepperoni and sausage, and put it all into a dish and topped it with cheese. As it cooked in the oven, they made the salad and pulled out the wine. They did this all while standing awfully close to each other, chests pressed to backs, hands on hips, lips brushing ears.

Then they finally sat down to eat, the space illuminated only by the candles on the walls and table.

"This is delicious," Cas told him.

"You helped make it," Dean said with a shrug.

"What's all this for, anyway?" Cas asked, wiping his mouth and sitting back.

Dean grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just…well, I just love you."

Cas paused a moment and then got up out of his chair, coming over to Dean and lifting his chin up to meet Cas' lips in a slow, simmering kiss.

"I love you so much," Cas whispered. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm sure as hell glad I did it."


	16. Sometimes You Can't Do Much

_Day 16 - needing each other_

* * *

**Sometimes You Can't Do Much**

Dean crawled into his bed around 1 am and sighed with content as he sank into the pillow. Sleep began to sing to him like a siren and he was just about to succumb when he heard his front door creak. He froze up and listened hard, but couldn't hear anything but the rustling of clothing.

Swearing silently, he pulled himself out of bed and reached underneath to grab the bat he kept there just in case something like this happened. He padded silently out of his room and headed for the entrance where he could make out a figure of someone in his entry hall.

"Stay where you are!" Dean shouted angrily, holding the bat up in striking position.

The person jumped and shrieked, then crashed into the wall and fell over.

"Shit!" the person exclaimed.

Dean paused. "Cas?"

He flipped the light on and, sure enough, Cas was sprawled on the floor looking scared out of his mind. Dean lowered the bat and shook his head.

"Aw, Cas, I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I thought you were a burglar or something."

Cas nodded slowly and then his lip started trembling and he suddenly burst into tears, putting shaking hands on his face.

"Oh, baby," Dean said in alarm, dropping the bat and kneeling by Cas. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"It's not that," Cas said softly, his voice quivering. "It's…it's Anna…"

"Shh," Dean soothed. He sat on the floor and put his back against the wall, taking Cas into his arms. "Is she okay? What happened?"

Cas pressed his face into Dean's neck and curled his fingers into Dean's shirt. "She…oh god…"

"It's okay," Dean said, hugging him tightly. "I'm here, baby, I'm – "

Cas let out a strangled cry and his knees jerked up toward his chest. Dean felt his heart sink in dread. He rubbed Cas' shoulders gently and tried to swallow around the growing lump in his throat.

"Is…is she – "

"She lost the baby," Cas mumbled. "T-Thomas called me. I came…I came over, but she…she won't talk to anyone. She wouldn't t-talk to _me_ and I just needed you cause – " He broke off.

Dean closed his eyes as tears smarted them and he curled himself over Cas. Anna and her boyfriend Thomas had only just announced the pregnancy two months ago. They'd been trying for a while, and now –

"She just…she just wanted a baby," Cas sobbed without abandon now, trembling in Dean's arms. "Why c-couldn't she have a baby?"

"I don't know, Cas," Dean whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Sometimes the world just isn't fair."

"She j-just wanted a b-b-_baby_," Cas repeated, stuck on a loop, agony for his sister's loss ripping through him. "Oh, god, why…just a baby…that's – that's all…"

Dean could do nothing for him. He could do nothing for Anna, nothing for Thomas, nothing for the child that should've had a life.

So he held Cas and hummed "Hey Jude" under his breath because that's all he felt he could do, all he was capable of. And when Cas finally passed out from exhaustion, he carried him to the bed and held him some more.


	17. The Game is On

_Day 17 - washing something_

* * *

**The Game is On**

"Gonna take Baby out and get her washed, do you wanna come?" Dean asked, grabbing his car keys and standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Cas was leaning against the counter, staring absentmindedly out the window. It had been a week since Anna's miscarriage. The whole family was recovering. Anna and Thomas hadn't come out of their house this entire week, and no matter what everyone wanted to do for them, they couldn't do anything but let them heal. Cas was feeling incredibly inadequate, especially since he and Anna had always been close.

"Babe?" Dean asked.

Cas straightened up and turned. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Gonna go wash the Impala," Dean repeated. "Wanna come with?"

"Oh, um…yes," Cas decided, nodding slowly. "Yes, I would."

"Sweet." Dean smiled. "Go change into some of my old clothes and I'll meet you down there."

Cas smiled and kissed Dean's cheek, then went down the hall to Dean's room.

A while later they were out in an empty parking lot on the edge of town. Dean was filling a couple buckets from a spigot and Cas was squirting copious amounts of soap in them. Cas took a hold of a sponge and started scrubbing the passenger side door. Dean smiled and grabbed the other sponge, then went to work on the hood.

Old rock music blasted as they washed, and Dean caught Cas humming along under his breath once or twice, which made Dean grin like no other, because Cas used to be very adamant in his dislike of rock music.

"Hey!" Cas exclaimed.

"Shit, sorry babe," Dean said suddenly. In his excitement, he'd scrubbed a little too hard and had sprayed Cas a bit.

Cas' eyes glinted mischievously and Dean moved to the other side of the car. He was rubbing a window when suddenly there was a cascade of soapy water coming at him over the top of the car: Cas had thrown one of the buckets at him and now he was sopping wet.

He wiped his face off the best he could and stood, gasping at Cas, who was sniggering like crazy.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that," Dean growled playfully.

He leaped and slid over the hood of the Impala and smushed his sponge in Cas' face. Cas laughed and ducked out of the way, hitting Dean in the chest with his sponge. Dean dipped his sponge in the water and threw it at Cas. Cas ran around to the other side of the car, but Dean went the other way around and ended up pinning Cas to the wet car. He twisted his sponge above Cas' head, causing the water to fall down on top of him.

"Nooo – mmf!"

Dean sealed Cas' lips with his. It was a messy kiss, all watery and soapy and didn't taste very good at all, but it felt so good. Dean pulled away and rested his forehead against Cas'.

"It's good to see you smile," he said, rubbing his nose against Cas'.

A twinge of sadness entered Cas' eyes as he hummed a noise of agreement.

"It's all going to be okay," Dean continued. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Cas replied, kissing Dean quickly. "But we still have a car to clean."

And his hand came up and squished his sponge against the side of Dean's face, surprising Dean enough that Cas was able to get away.

Dean grinned. "Oh, it is _so on_."


	18. Anything for Pookie

_Day 18 - one of them is sick_

* * *

**Anything for Pookie**

_Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt_

Dean lifted his head groggily despite the instant headache that came with doing so. He groaned and sniffled, then flailed his hand around until it came in contact with his buzzing phone.

He glanced at the caller screen:

_Incoming call:  
__The Wizard_

"Cas?" he meant to say, but his voice wasn't working right, so it ended up coming out like, "Csss?"

"_Dean? Is that you?_"

"Yeah, whus…whussup?" Dean mumbled, laying back on his pillow and rubbing his eyes.

"Um, weren't we supposed to have lunch?"

Dean's eyes flew open. "Oh. _Oh_."

He turned his head and saw the time. _10:34._ He was supposed to have met Cas half an hour ago.

"Shit, babe, I…I'm so sorry," Dean said. "I just…I came down with…with _something_, and I…urgh, I feel like shit. God, I'm sorry."

"_No, no, it's okay_," Cas replied. "_Do you want me to come over? I'm free all day._"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Dean said. "Just need t'sleep."

"_I think I'll come over_."

"Baby, no, 'm so gross," Dean protested.

"_I seem to remember a time when I was sick and gross and a certain someone came over anyway_," Cas countered, amusment in his voice.

Dean groaned. "'kay, whatever."

"_See you soon! Love you!_"

"Yeah, yeah, love you," Dean grumbled, then hung up and pressed his face back into his pillow.

He woke up fifteen minutes later to Cas coming in the apartment and humming under his breath. He came in to Dean's room and kissed his forehead, then told him to sleep and left the room. So Dean did. Gratefully. He only woke up again when he smelled something delicious and felt a weight settle on his bed.

"Hmm?" Dean whined, opening his eyes and struggling into a sitting position.

"I made you soup!" Cas declared proudly. "Tomato and rice, like you like!"

Dean grinned. "Awesome."

"It's still hot," Cas warned as he passed the bowl.

Dean nodded and held on to the bowl. Just the heat and the smell were already making him feel better.

"I saw Anna today."

Dean looked up, but Cas was staring down at the bedspread. "How is she?"

"Okay," Cas replied. "Tom says she's better, but…" He sighed. "She's just so sad. And I can't help her. I can't take her sadness from her."

"Did you talk at all?" he asked.

Cas shook his head. "No. She came out and hugged me, then squeezed my hand and went back to her room. I talked to Tom for a while and we watched a movie, and she came out and sat with us for five minutes. Tom says it's progress."

"Well that's…good," Dean said. He wasn't sure if it was good exactly, but any progress was still progress.

Cas nodded a bit.

Dean looked down at his soup and lifted a spoonful, blowing on it a bit before putting into his mouth. It was surprisingly good, especially coming from Cas, who had limited cooking experience.

"Do you like it?" Cas asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" Dean said. "It's good, actually." He took another spoonful. "Not as good as my mom's, you know, but…" He trailed off with a wink.

Cas laughed. "I'm glad."

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Cas. For being here."

Cas reached out and put his hand on Dean's leg, covered by blankets. "Of course." He grinned mischievously. "Anything for my Pookie."

At which Cas received a pillow to the face.


	19. Starfish and Special Treatment

_Day 19 - spoiling one another_

* * *

**Starfish and Special Treatment**

Cas felt himself coming slowly to consciousness when he felt the bed shift as Dean moved. Then he felt Dean straddle his back and put his hands on Cas' shoulders, and Cas was as awake as could be.

"Morning," Dean said with a grin as Cas wiggled his ass slightly.

"Mor – ohhh," Cas moaned as Dean began massaging Cas' shoulders, thumbs digging in to the bare flesh.

"So," Dean said conversationally, "I was thinking that today we get breakfast at that little beachside café you saw yesterday."

"Mmhmm."

"Then we check out the tide pools."

"I _love_ starfish," Cas mumbled emphatically.

"I know you do," Dean said with a chuckle. "Then we do whatever until dinner, when I am going to take you out to the fanciest restaurant in town, which I have reserved just for us because we – " He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cas' spine. " – are on vacation."

"Careful, I might get used to this special treatment," Cas warned with a grin.

Dean threw himself down beside Cas, who whined at the lack of back massaging, and smiled, running his hands through Cas' wild bedhead.

"Good," Dean said.


	20. Pie Party!

_Day 20 - shopping together_

* * *

**Pie Party!**

"Okay," Cas said, looking over the grocery list. "Can you get the bread and stuff in this aisle? I'm gonna go find the Tylenol."

"Got it," Dean replied, squinting at the various brands and types of bread loaves.

Cas smiled, then made his way out of the grains aisle and over to the pharmacy area. He quickly found the Tylenol, then grabbed a box of tissues just because, and grabbed a bottle of vitamins because he was going to run out in a week or two. Then he went back to the aisle he left Dean in and found it empty. He frowned and went down a few more before he found his boyfriend in the frozen foods, staring at pies.

"_Babe_," Dean said emphatically when Cas slid an arm around his waist. Dean pointed at the pies.

"Sorry, sweetie, not tonight," Cas replied, then took hold of the cart and walked out of the aisle.

There was another battle as they walked through the bakery area and Cas had to literally drag Dean away from the lure of fresh-baked pies. He felt bad about it, but he had his reasons.

"It's because I'm getting fat, isn't it?" Dean asked when they got into line, sounding very much like an upset girlfriend. "You won't let me have pie because I'm getting fat."

"Oh please," Cas said, giving Dean a withering look. "You're _not_ fat and you're not _getting_ fat. We're just not getting pie tonight."

Dean looked unconvinced so Cas wrapped his arms around him and kissed him briefly but fiercely, and danced his fingers over Dean's tummy when he pulled away.

"You're not fat," Cas repeated. "You just have a bit of a tummy, which I am _very_ fond of."

"Alright, alright," Dean said with a grin. He looked over the grocery list. "Uh, Wiz, did we get carrots?"

"Oh, sh – oot," Cas said, glancing at the little girl and her mother in line behind them. The mother rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I'll go get them."

Dean nodded. "Cool. I'll wait here."

Cas came back five minutes later and Dean was already halfway through the checkout process. They carried the groceries out to Dean's car and they were driving home when Cas looked over the receipt, which had billed him higher than he had calculated.

"What – " He stopped when he saw the three pies listed on the receipt. "Dean, did you grab pies when I was getting carrots?"

Dean's face flamed. "Maybe."

Cas sighed. "Dean – "

"I'll pay you back for them," Dean said. "I just wanted some pies, and what's the point of freedom in America if a man can't get himself some damn pies?"

Cas started laughing then and Dean looked confused. "What?"

"No, it's…" Cas shook his head. "I already got pies earlier. They're waiting at my apartment. I bought you _four pies_ for tonight."

Dean looked at him incredulously as they came up to a red light.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Cas said, shrugging.

Dean laughed and smiled really widely. "We're having a pie party!" he declared happily, then leaned over and kissed Cas hard. "And you are the best boyfriend ever."

Cas grinned. "I know."


	21. Roses Are Red and Boys Are Dumb

_Day 21 - buying flowers for the other_

* * *

**Roses Are Red and Boys Are Dumb**

"Here's your room key, Mr. Novak," the woman said, sliding a card across the counter. "And yours, Mr. Milton," she said to Inias.

"Thank you," Cas replied, picking it up. He started to move away when the woman spoke again.

"You're lucky, you know," she said. "It's hard to find a guy that caring."

Inias gagged.

Cas paused. "What?"

She straightened, as if realizing her mistake. "Oh, nothing. You have a nice night now."

"Do you know what she was talking about?" Cas asked Inias in the elevator.

"I have no idea," Inias replied. "I try not to know too much about you and Dean."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Inias said when the elevator arrived at the fourth floor. "Don't sleep in. We have to be on time."

"Love you too, cuz."

Inias snorted and walked out of the elevator.

Cas kept pondering what the woman could've meant as he arrived at the sixth floor. He walked down the hall and into his room, dropping his bags in the doorway. He stretched and yawned and decided he'd just text Dean good night and hit the hay since he was really tired from the flight.

He pulled out his phone and walked toward the bed, then stopped

On the bed were a ton of roses in a bundle with a white card resting on top of them. In amazement he went over and picked up the card, which read _"I love you -Dean"_. It wasn't his handwriting, since one of the hotel employees must have done this, but it was still Dean's sentiment.

The woman was right: he was so lucky.

He deleted the text he was sending and sent a different one instead.

_Dean W  
__{{{ I love you *so* much  
__}}} i know :)  
__}}} love you too_

There were roses waiting at all the other hotels along that ridiculously long and grueling business trip, each with a different message.

_I'm head over heels for you._

_There's nothing more important than you._

_You are everything._

_I would do anything for you._

_You are my life and my love._

The messages were cheesy and so out of character for Dean, but they were so meaningful and sincere. His love for Dean swelled with every bouquet, as did Inias' disgust. But even his cousin's sour mood couldn't dampen this.

Yet Cas felt a little outdid, and he felt he needed to do something for Dean in return. So he started planning.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean woke up and grabbed his phone. There was an alert on the screen:

_cas comes home today!_

He smiled, suddenly filled with energy for the day, and got ready. He was pouring his coffee when there was a knock at his door. His heart raced, thinking maybe Cas got in early, but it was his neighbor Susie, an elderly lady who lived across the hall.

"This is for you, dear," she said, holding out a red rose.

"Susie, you're the best," Dean replied with a smile, "but you know I'm taken."

"Oh don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. It's not from me," Susie replied sassily.

Dean laughed and took the rose. "Well, thank you anyway."

"Of course. My daughter and her husband are visiting this week, you and Cas should come over for dinner," she said.

"Definitely," Dean said, then kissed her cheek and went back inside his apartment.

He smiled bemusedly down at the rose, then shook his head and put it in a vase.

But that wasn't the only rose.

He got one from the guy who ran the parking garage, then from one of the secretaries at his office, and the coffee boy, and the security guard, and –

Well, you get the picture.

Even Charlie swung by the office and handed him one, but she wouldn't tell him what was up. She just smiled at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and refused to talk about anything but the most recent Game of Thrones episode.

By the time he got home, he'd received eleven roses and he'd put them all in the vase he pulled out this morning. He smiled, figuring Cas had to have been behind it, and then left to go pick Cas up at the airport.

He was standing in the arrival terminal holding a sign that said "The Wizard" when he saw Cas through the crowd holding a red rose in his hand – number twelve.

Dean smiled and Cas ran forward. He dropped the sign and opened his arms just as Cas ran into them. They spun a little from the force of Cas' run and kissed each other fiercely.

"I hate it when you're gone so long," Dean mumbled against Cas' lips.

Cas kissed him again. "I know," he said. "I know."

They hugged each other tightly for a while and then Cas asked, "So, why the bouquets? Not that I'm complaining."

"I just…" Dean sighed and pulled away enough so that he could look Cas in the eyes. "I wanted to make sure you knew that…that I've never had this before."

He swallowed and looked at the twelfth rose that Cas was still holding in his hand. "You know I hate chick flick moments, but I have to say this."

Cas nodded for him to continue.

"Never in my life have I ever loved somebody so much," Dean said, staring into Cas' wide eyes. "Not another guy, not a girl, not anyone." He took a breath. "This is…this is _so_ important to me. _You_ are so important to me. And I've also never had something that's lasted this long. So I guess…I guess I'm just scared that I'll mess it up."

"Oh, baby, no," Cas said, kissing him quickly. "Nothing you could ever do is going to mess this up. I _love_ you, Dean. You are my most important person."

Dean smiled, tears in his eyes, and kissed him again slowly.

"You do realize you're in public, right?"

They broke apart and then smiled at Inias, who was grumpily dumping Cas' bags in front of them.

"Inias, always a pleasure," Dean greeted.

"Just don't get arrested for public indecency. That's a scandal the network won't appreciate," Inias said with a glare. "I'll see you on Thursday, Cas."

"You sure you don't want a ride home?" Dean asked.

Inias flipped him off as he walked away. Dean crowed with laughter.

"He's never going to like you if you keep antagonizing him," Cas said.

"He's never going to like me period," Dean countered.

Cas laughed. "That's probably true. But it's okay." He kissed Dean's cheek. "I like you enough for the both of us."


	22. Bean and Tas

_Day 22 - competing_

* * *

**Bean and Tas**

"We're here!" Dean called as he and Cas let themselves in to Sam and Jess' house.

"In the kitchen!" Jess replied.

They kicked off their shoes and hung their jackets and then made their way to the kitchen where Jess was doing dishes and Katie was sitting on the floor playing with toy cars.

"Bean!" Katie exclaimed when she saw them. "Tas!"

"Come here, munchkin," Cas said, swooping down and scooping her up. He tossed her into the air and she squealed.

"No, no, come to Uncle Dean," Dean said, holding his arms out.

"She likes me better," Cas said playfully, holding Katie away from him.

"Katie, you want Bean, don't you?" Dean asked.

She just laughed. "Want fly!" she declared, flapping her arms.

Cas tossed her in the air again and she squealed with joy. She was looking more and more like her mother every day, with her blonde hair and pale blue eyes, but Dean thought her nose looked like Sam's when he was a kid.

She laughed again when Cas tossed her once more, and Dean took the opportunity to snatch her from the air. She laughed and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Bean!" she declared, patting his cheeks lightly.

"That's right," Dean said, grinning triumphantly at Cas, who huffed.

"No, she wants Uncle Cas," Cas said. "Right, sweetheart?"

Jess laughed as she dried her hands on a towel. "Are you fighting over a thirteen month old?"

"No!" they chorused.

She rolled her eyes. "Here, let's settle this." She took Katie from Dean and then went into the living room. Dean and Cas followed.

"Okay, stand apart and let the best uncle win," Jess said, setting Katie down on the floor.

"Come here, baby girl," Cas said earnestly, kneeling down on the floor.

Dean got down on his knees too. "Come on, Katie baby."

Katie stared at them in obvious amusement.

"I love you more, you know," Cas said.

"Don't let those blue eyes fool you, sweetie," Dean said.

Katie got onto her knees, ready to crawl.

"Yes, that's right! Come to Bean!" Dean declared.

She started going towards him.

"I will buy you ice cream every day once you're old enough," Cas promised.

"You will do no such thing!" Jess said with a laugh.

But it worked on Katie, who switched course to Cas.

"But I'll teach you to drive," Dean said. "I'll even let you drive the Impala!"

Katie paused and looked at them both, as if weighing her options.

"I'm home," Sam announced as he came through the front door.

"Daddy!" Katie exclaimed, then pushed herself up onto her feet and took several wobbly steps over to her father, then wrapped her arms around his leg and grinned up at him.

Everyone was silent with shock.

"Were those…?" Cas asked, jaw slack.

"Yep," Dean said, his eyes wide. "First steps."

"Well, what do you know," Jess said with a fond tone as Sam picked Katie up and held her high above his head. "I guess dad trumps uncle."

"This is bogus," Dean said at the same time Cas said, "I want a rematch."

Everybody just laughed.


	23. Husband and Husband

_Day 23 - being old together_

* * *

**Husband and Husband**

"So anyway, then I said – "

"Dean, please don't talk with your mouth full," Cas interrupted quietly as he twirled his fork in his noodles.

Dean glared lightly at Cas, then chewed quickly and swallowed. He smiled across the table at his parents and Bobby, who were giving them somewhat amazed looks.

"So like I was saying," Dean continued. "I said that I didn't, uh…"

"You said that you didn't ever want to see him in your office again because his very presence was poisoning your business," Cas filled in.

"Right!" Dean said, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Well you sure knocked him on his ass," John said approvingly.

"Yeah, he won't try slinking around anywhere near Motor Mojo for a while," Dean said.

He lifted his hand slightly off the table and Cas immediately grabbed the salt and passed it to him.

Mary raised her eyebrows.

"Thanks, babe," Dean said, then put a few dashes of salt on his noodles.

"Of course," Cas replied, then put the salt down.

"And Cas, how's business for you?" Mary asked.

Cas smiled. "Well, you know, women keep getting married so I'm never out of a job. And with states passing more and more same-sex marriage laws, lesbian couples get me twice the business."

Mary laughed at that.

"Oh, Cas, tell them about the girl in Detroit," Dean said.

Cas tilted his head to the side. "Oh, you mean – "

"So Cas was trying to help this bride whose mom kept _insisting_ that she had to wear her mom's old wedding dress, which was downright hideous," Dean said in an undertone, "but nothing Cas said made any difference. So he designed a dress that was made out of the old dress and it was everything the bride _and_ the mom wanted!"

Cas smiled. "It wasn't that big of a deal," he said to them.

"You're too modest," Dean said.

"Well you're too boastful," Cas replied, then fed Dean a bite of noodles.

John and Bobby exchanged a look of shock.

"Well, boys, we were hoping to know what times work next month for you so we can schedule the family barbeque," Mary said.

"I think we're pretty free," Dean said. "Cas?"

"We've got Charlie's thing weekend of the 25th," Cas replied, then got up from the table. "We're free other than that, and I can move appointments around if necessary. Excuse me for a moment."

"Oh right," Dean said, nodding. "I don't have any big meetings, so yeah we're pretty open."

Cas came back a moment later with a glass of water, which he handed to Dean.

"Oh, thanks, I was getting thirsty," Dean said, happily taking a sip.

Mary, John, and Bobby stared incredulously at them.

"What?" Dean asked, shoving another bite of noodles in his mouth.

"It's nothing," Mary said quickly. "It's just – "

"You two idjits act more like an old married couple than even Mary and John," Bobby said.

Dean glared. "We do n – " He stopped and tensed a little, and Cas picked up a napkin and put in front of Dean's face just in time for him to sneeze into it.

"Bless you," Cas said, then wiped Dean's nose a bit and put the napkin down.

"Oh god," Dean moaned around the noodles. "We _are_ an old married couple."

Mary, John, and Bobby started laughing and Cas just smiled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he said.

Dean shoved him.


	24. You Can't Dent a Kid

_Day 24 - dealing with children_

* * *

**You Can't Dent a Kid**

"No, Toby, we don't pull hair," Cas said, reaching up to detach the one year old's hands from his hair. "Dean, did you find the book yet?"

"Yeah, coming," Dean said, entering the living room with Katie on his hip. "Sorry, Katie wanted her princess blanket."

"Tas!" Katie exclaimed, reaching out for Cas.

Dean handed Katie off to Cas, who situated her on his right side while Toby sat on his left. Dean sat next to Katie and opened up the fairytale book and started to read. It wasn't long before both kids were asleep, but Dean kept reading until the end.

He closed the book and set it on the coffee table and then twisted so he was facing Cas and the kids.

"When are Sam, Jess, and the Wilkinsons getting back?" Cas asked.

Dean looked at his watch. "Half hour or so."

Cas nodded.

"Do you want me to move them?" Dean asked.

"No," Cas replied, smiling at the sleeping toddlers. "I like holding them."

Dean smiled and absentmindedly twisted a lock of Katie's hair around his finger.

"They're pretty cute, huh?" he said.

"They are indeed."

"Have you ever wanted any?" Dean asked. "Kids," he added to clarify.

Cas pursed his lips for a moment in thought. "I haven't really thought about it. I like kids, and I love Katie, and I'd be open to it, of course. But I knew, being gay, that the process of acquiring a child would be a bit more difficult than normal."

Dean nodded slowly.

Cas smiled at him. "Have you ever wanted kids?"

"I mean, I guess so," Dean said. "The idea always terrified me. Like, what if I fu – _messed_ up? It's not like fixing up a car and if I dent it I can bang the dent out. You can't do that with a kid. If you mess up with a kid, you…you mess up a life."

"Dean," Cas said quietly, moving the arm that was around Katie so he could put his hand on Dean's knee. "Dean, if there was a single person in this world who was completely incapable of messing up a child, it would be you."

Dean smiled. "You have too much faith in me."

"On the contrary," Cas said, "I have the perfect amount."

Dean kissed Cas' forehead and then scooted so his legs were draped over Cas' lap. He was curled around Katie and his head was on Cas' shoulder. He stretched his arm out over Cas to ret his hand on Toby's arm. They stayed like that until they too fell asleep, and that was the sight that Sam, Jess, and the Wilkinsons came home to.

"Toby _never_ goes to sleep before nine," Mr. Wilkinson said in amazement.

"You're right, they are good. Do they have any kids?" Mrs. Wilkinson asked Sam and Jess.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head and smiling. "But maybe someday."


	25. Just Massaging

_Day 25 - trying to seduce one another_

* * *

**"Just Massaging"**

Cas wasn't surprised to enter his apartment to the sound of Lynyrd Skynyrd and the smell of food, but he was too tired to be excited about it. He'd just come back from a last minute job in Alaska, and the plane rides were long and Inias had been infuriating.

"The prodigal wedding dress consultant returns," Dean said, coming in from the kitchen and kissing Cas on the cheek. "How was the job, Wiz?"

"Long," Cas replied honestly.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him in close, kissing his neck. "Need to relax?"

"Need to sleep," Cas replied, pulling away. He put a hand on the side of Dean's face. "I'm sorry. Can we microwave it for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it'll save," Dean said, then kissed Cas' forehead.

"Thanks, Pookie," Cas said with a smile, then went down the hall to his room.

He changed into his pajama pants and promptly crawled into bed. He heard Dean come down the hall a few minutes later, and then there was a weight settling on his ass and there were hands on his shoulders.

"Dean, I'm tired," Cas whined.

"I'm just massaging," Dean defended. "You deserve a massage."

"I do, don't I?" Cas mumbled.

Dean chuckled and just kept massaging.

Cas loved Dean's massages; he always got down deep and was able to get the toughest knots out of Cas' back. He felt himself drifting off to sleep with how relaxing the whole experience was, until Dean started massaging…_lower_.

"Deeean," Cas mumbled.

"Just massaging," Dean said again.

And he was. And it felt good. _Really_ good. But then Dean started kissing, too, and Cas was definitely not going to sleep now.

"Oh, you insatiable ass," Cas growled with a smile, rolling over so he was on his back and pulling Dean down on top of him.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean and Cas held each other tightly, relishing in post-coital bliss. Dean sighed contently and turned around, making Cas into the big spoon.

"Thanks, babe," Dean said, closing his eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Cas said, rolling Dean onto his back. Cas crawled over him and smiled down. "You got me in the mood, and I'm not done with you yet."

"You gonna curse me, Mr. Wizard?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

Cas grinned. "Let me work my magic."


	26. Hodgepodge is a Good Word

_Day 26 - interacting with family members_

* * *

**Hodgepodge is a Good Word**

"Oh look! It's my ex-fiancé and the man who stole him from me!"

Dean and Cas turned at the voice and saw Jo's smiling face with her husband Ryan Donovan right behind her.

"Joanna Beth, it's been too long," Dean greeted, hugging her tightly and then shaking Ryan's hand.

"We're never going to live that one down, are we?" Cas asked.

Ryan grinned. "Never."

They'd explained the whole misunderstanding to Jo at her reception – admittedly _after_ the slutty closet wedding sex – and she'd almost peed herself laughing. And it seemed she was never going to be finished teasing them about it.

"Oh, _there's_ my precious girl," Jo cooed upon hearing the excited babbling of Katie.

Sam and Jess approached and they handed Katie off to Jo. Katie happily pulled at Jo's hair and wrapped her hand around one of Ryan's fingers.

"Burgers and hot dogs are ready!" John announced from the grill.

"Cas, you know we'd love to have your father and any of your siblings over next year," Mary told him as they got into line for food.

"Really?" Cas asked.

Mary smiled. "Of course. We're all family here."

Cas swelled with love and hugged her tightly. Dean came up to them when they pulled apart and put a hand at the small of Cas' back.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," Cas said quickly. "I love you."

Dean smiled, surprised at the unwarranted declaration. "I love you too."

"And I'd love it if we could quit with this mushy crap and get some food," Bobby grumbled from behind them, causing everyone to laugh.

After they'd all gotten their food, Jo came up to Dean and dragged him away from everyone.

"So, what's up with you and Cas?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "We're great."

"Exactly," she said. "But you've been together for coming up on two years soon and you still live in separate apartments."

Dean fidgeted. "We're…we're taking things slow."

She laughed. "Honey, nothing has been slow in your relationship." At his affronted look she added, "You've been head over heels ever since you first laid eyes on him!"

"So?" Dean asked defensively.

"So what _you_ call 'taking things slow' _I_ call being stuck in a rut," Jo said, putting her hands on her hips.

Dean pursed his lips and looked over at where Cas was talking to Mary, Ellen, Thalia Moore, and Danielle Donovan. Cas looked up and smiled and Dean smiled back.

"What do I do?" Dean asked.

"Ask him to move in with you!" Jo exclaimed. "Or move in with him. Or take Beyoncé's advice."

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow.

"If you like it, put a ring on it," Jo said, waggling her eyebrows.

Dean choked and Jo cackled, attracting some looks from amused family members.

"Hey kids," Ellen said, walking over to them. "Beer?" she offered, holding two out.

"No thanks, Mom," Jo said. "Actually…" She caught Ryan's eye and beckoned him over to her. "Hey everyone! We have an announcement!" she called to get their attention.

Once they were all looking, she smiled really widely and took Ryan's hand and then put her other hand on her stomach.

"We're expecting!" she exclaimed, brown eyes bright with excitement.

Everybody cheered and rushed forward to congratulate her. Dean felt stunned. Jo. Little Joanna Beth. _Pregnant_. He was going to be an uncle all over again. He hugged Jo and kissed her temple.

"You're going to be a great mom," he told her.

She smiled. "And someday you're going to be a great husband."

Dean flushed and rolled his eyes, then went over to Cas. Cas was looking at Jo and Ryan with a wistful expression on his face.

"You're thinking about Anna, aren't you?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas admitted, smiling softly at Dean. "I think she and Thomas are going to look into adoption rather than try to conceive again."

Dean nodded slowly. "Good for them."

"And good for Jo and Ryan," Cas said, glancing over at the young couple again.

Dean kissed Cas' temple and took his hand. "So what were you and the moms talking about?"

"My business," Cas replied. "And you."

"Me?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and played with their conjoined hands. "Dean, I love you. I love you more than anything. And since I travel a lot, I want to see you as much as possible, so…will you move in with me?"

Dean stared at Cas, who looked so scared, so worried, like he thought Dean might possibly say no. Instead of speaking, he just kissed Cas fiercely.

When he pulled away, he looked around at everyone that was there.

Ryan's sister Alyssa and Jess' sisters Diane and Bethany were all sitting by each other in the grass discussing college and majors and classes. John, Bill Harvelle, Bobby, Chris Donovan, and Jacob Moore were all sitting in their yard chairs and talking over beers about nothing in particular. Jo and Ryan were talking to their moms, repeatedly being congratulated and given advice. Mary and Thalia were doting on their granddaughter as Sam and Jess watched with smiles on their faces.

And then there was Dean, standing with his arm around the love of his life.

It was a hodgepodge family that grew every year, from blood, marriage, and choice. But it was the best family there was.


	27. Home Sweet Home

_Day 27 - moving in together_

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

"Is that the last box?" Dean asked.

Cas flattened the cardboard and tossed it into the pile by the door. "The absolute last one, unless you left any on the street."

"Nope," Dean said with a grin. "That's it."

"So we're done," Cas said slowly.

"Finished."

"It's official."

"I'm moved in."

"We live together."

"Like a real couple."

"Took us long enough."

Dean laughed and kissed Cas. Then he took a moment to look around the apartment, once Cas', but was now clearly shared. You could see traces of Dean and Cas throughout the place: Dean's vinyls stacked by the television, Cas' artwork on the walls, Dean's armchair, Cas' recliner. It was perfect.

Philadelphia had never been home to Dean. It was where he had to live because his company's headquarters were here, but it was never home. He'd still considered Kansas his home. "A place to go back to," he'd said to Cas that first day in Pop's Place. But now…this apartment was home, a place to go back to.

He turned to look at Cas and met those Egyptian blue eyes staring back at him, so filled with happiness and love, and decided he was wrong.

Philadelphia wasn't his home.

Cas was.


	28. Holy Shit

_Day 28 - falling in love_

* * *

**Holy Shit**

Have you ever just a moment where you just realize you love someone?

Like, all of a sudden you just go, _Holy shit I love this person more than breathing._

Because Dean has.

It's happened quite a few times, but the biggest realization happened just recently. And it was over something really stupid.

He woke up on a Saturday morning to an empty bed, but that wasn't a big deal. Some mornings, on the rare occasion that Cas actually wanted to get out of bed, Cas would wake up before him. Dean stretched and got out of bed and went down the hall and entered their living room.

_Their_ living room. He was still getting used to that.

Cas was sitting in his recliner, legs up, looking over that morning's newspaper. His hair was messy and he wore one of Dean's band tees and a pair of loose sweatpants. A pair of reading glasses perched on his nose as he read, newspaper held in one hand and cup of coffee held in the other.

Dean stopped walking at that sight. His chest tightened and he felt fit to burst. He got a little dizzy and lightheaded as his blood pumped through him and all he could think was, _Oh my god, I love him so much. I love him I love him I love him I lo_ –

"Dean?" Cas asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Something wrong?"

Dean shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. Everything is perfect."

For Cas, it happened every time Dean smiled and that light reached his eyes. That pure joy, radiating from within. It happened when he saw that smile that Dean gave Cas one early Saturday morning.

_Yes_, Cas thought to himself. _This is why I've been put on this earth: to behold the miracle that is Dean Winchester._

And later that week, each made a trip to a jewelry shop to buy something that should've been bought a long time ago.

But since when have they ever done things in a timely fashion?


	29. The Luckiest Guys on Earth

_Day 29 - doing chores around the house_

* * *

**The Luckiest Guys on Earth**

"Make sure to dust the bookshelves!" Cas called.

"Yeah, I got it!" Dean replied, lifting the duster and running it over the various books and picture frames that sat on their bookcase. But his mind was somewhere else, namely on the ring in his pocket that was weighing a ton.

He'd been holding on to it for some time now, but couldn't propose. It wasn't like he was changing his mind or anything. No way in hell. He definitely wanted to marry Cas, wanted to be the only person in Cas' life and have Cas be the only person in his. He just kept chickening out.

He hated chick flick moments to begin with, and anything big or elaborate that he came up with just seemed ridiculous in his eyes and unfitting of his and Cas' relationship. What he really wanted to do was just slip the ring on Cas' finger while he was sleeping. Simple, nonchalant, easy.

Except every time he woke up before Cas and pulled the ring out, poised to slip it on, he was struck by some sort of nervous terror, like somehow Cas would say no or would wake up and freak out, and he just couldn't put the ring on.

"Okay, our bedroom and the bathroom are clean," Cas said, coming down the hall. "So is the office. Did you finish the kitchen?"

"Yeah," Dean said.

"And how's the living room coming?"

Dean set down his duster and wiped down the television screen. "Done!"

Cas smiled. "Perfect. Do you think we missed a spot?"

Dean looked around the ridiculously clean apartment (Cas liked to do a crazy all-in-one cleaning spree every other month) and smiled. Then he looked down at Cas' left - ringless - hand.

"Just one," Dean said before he could stop himself.

His heart thudded in his chest as Cas tilted his head to the side. "Really? Where? You got the windows, right?"

"Yeah, I got the windows," Dean muttered.

"Then – "

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled the ring out. He felt like he was going to pass out or vomit, but there was no going back now, so he took Cas' left hand and slid the ring on.

"There," he said with a smile. "Spotless."

Cas looked stunned, staring down at their hands. "Dean," he stammered. "Are-are you – is this – are we – "

"Will you marry me?" Dean asked, smiling as he sank down to one knee, because damn straight he's a romantic son of a bitch.

"Of course, you idiot," Cas breathed, tears forming in his eyes. "Of course."

Cas went down to his knees and kissed Dean hard, as if Dean wasn't dizzy enough before. Then Cas pulled away and started laughing.

"What?" Dean asked. "Did I do it badly? I didn't plan it, I just – "

"No, it's…" Cas pulled a ring out of his pocket. "It seems I got you the same ring. And I've been trying to figure out how to ask you."

Dean stared at the titanium ring in Cas' hand and then at the titanium ring on Cas' finger.

"That's why the jewelry lady kept smiling at me weird!" Dean exclaimed. "You must've gone in before me!"

Cas laughed and put the ring on Dean's finger. "We really are a pair of idiots, aren't we?"

"Idjits, as Bobby would say," Dean said.

Cas grinned. "Yes he would."

Dean put his hands on either side of Cas' face and pulled their foreheads together.

"I love you," Dean said solemnly. "I've loved you for so long. I loved you way before I even realized it."

"I loved you when you were engaged," Cas whispered, causing Dean to laugh. "And I thought I was going to go to hell, coveting a woman's fiancé, but I figured it would be worth it to suffer hell's fires so long as I got to love Dean Winchester."

Dean shook his head and peppered kisses all over Cas' face.

"You're too good for me," he said.

"I would say the same about you," Cas replied.

"How did we get so lucky?" Dean asked.

Cas smiled. "I'd like to spend the rest of my life asking that question."

Dean smiled back. "And I'd like to spend the rest of my life answering that."

Cas laughed and kissed him. "I think that can be arranged."


	30. Make Some Magic

_Day 30 - pillow talk_

* * *

**Make Some Magic**

Dean rolled over on his side and smiled at Cas. "Hello, Mr. Winchester."

Cas smiled. "Hello to you, Mr. Winchester."

"We're husbands now."

Cas found Dean's hand and interlaced their fingers, scooting closer under the covers to Dean. "Yes, we are."

"You're my husband."

"Yes, I am." He smiled. "You're not going to get tired of that word, are you?"

"Nope," Dean said, pecking him on the lips.

The ceremony had been pretty simple, only family and very close friends gathered at Pop's Place. They felt it was fitting, getting married in the coffee shop where they'd first exchanged numbers. Cas' network had wanted to make some TV special out of it (_The Wizard of Wedding Dresses finally gets married!_) but Cas shot them down quickly. Sam was Dean's best man and Jo was Cas' best woman and Charlie officiated. Dean had finally met the rest of Castiel's family, including Mr. Novak and Cas' infamous brother Gabriel (who had decided to join Jo on the front of never-ending-teasing-over-the-fiancé-mixup).

Cas had naturally worked his magic on this wedding as well. He and Dean wore matching black suits with ties tied in Eldredge knots, but Cas had worn an Egyptian blue tie while Dean wore a forest green one. Sam wore a simple black suit and Jo wore a black floor length dress with a stretchy rouched bodice to cover her ever-growing baby bump. Charlie, ever loving a show, wore a bright red pantsuit.

And now they were on their honeymoon, laying in a California king bed in the Bahamas. They were finally here, after all this time, but here wasn't a place. It was each other.

Cas kissed him slowly, pushing a hand through Dean's short hair. "Sometimes the English language frustrates me."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"Because it is extremely limited in expressions of love," Cas replied. "I have to use the same word to express how I feel about Pop-Tarts and how I feel about you."

Cas sighed agitatedly as Dean giggled.

"I'm serious," Cas insisted, meeting Dean's eyes. "I can tell you I love you over and over again, but that will never get across how much I really do love you."

Dean quit his giggling and put his hand on Cas' chest, right above his heart. "You don't need to say it. I can feel it."

Cas put his hand over Dean's heart and they laid there for a while, feeling each other's heartbeats until they synced up and they felt like one. And for a moment, Dean understood what Cas meant. But Cas' heartbeat and the emotion in his eyes spoke more to how he felt than any language ever could. And Dean was sure the same emotion read in his face.

"So, Mr. Wizard, how does it feel to finally be married?" Dean asked after a moment, pulling Cas in tight to his chest.

Cas grinned. "It feels amazing. Like I've been waiting for this my whole life. Like I've been waiting for _you_ my whole life."

"Me too," Dean said.

"So, we're married," Cas said, looking up at Dean. "What now?"

Dean smiled at Cas and kissed his forehead. "Let's make some magic."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

The End.

(I'm posting this at 1 am because I am leaving on a trip today and wasn't sure when I'd be able to post it, so yeah)

First off, I want to say THANK YOU to all the people who have loved _Work Your Magic_ and given me so much great feedback, you were a huge part in inspiring me to continue the 'verse in this challenge. I cannot thank you enough for believing in these two idiots and falling in love with this version of them as much as I did

Secondly, I also want to say THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed and left such lovely comments on this fic! Your wonderful thoughts and reviews have made this a great month and a great 30 day challenge. It's been a privilege to write angst-relieving fluff for you guys

I have a tumblr (kiconwrites) if you want to follow me there, and if you want to see more from me in the future you could follow me! I'm in the middle of writing up a really cool (if I do say so myself) AU Destiel fic where Dean and Sam are angel hunters

Again, thanks so much! It's been a pleasure =)

~Ki


End file.
